Family Matters A Lot
by Woody K
Summary: Lupa, Lacy, Charon and Claudia did not care about their relations, they loved each other and made love. Request from SquidBaggerofWoomyandNgyesness.


Lupa, Lacy, Charon and Claudia all wanted to make love to each other, even though Lupa and Lacy are cousins and Charon and Claudia are siblings. Lupa invited them all to her home, she seduced Lacy before having Charon and Claudia join in on the sex as well.

It started with Charon took his cock out of Lupa's eager mouth, kissing her as he got on his knees in front of her. He probed her mouth with his hard tongue, meeting hers in a wet embrace and then began to gently rub her clit while Lupa's tongue lapped Lacy's lips, Lacy had her tight cunt penetrated by Lupa's thumb. Suddenly Claudia cried out, "Jesus, Charon, I want your cock in my pussy now, I need it in my vagina."

Charon kissed her deeply and then stood up, his hard cock an inch from Claudia's mouth. She took him into her mouth, swallowing his head and half of his shaft. Lupa lied down and Lacy's head was now just above her mound, which was glistening with her juices, Lacy lowered her head to Lupa's pussy, flicking her tongue against her clit while sliding a thumb into her wet hole. She loved eating Lupa's cunt, her clean-shaven, juicy, tight slit that grabbed her tongue as she pushed inside it.

Lupa began to moan as Lacy ate her pussy. She began sliding her tongue into Lupa's cunt.

Now, Charon stroked his cock once and then finally eased its big head into Claudia's cunt and once his shaft settled in, he gently rocked his hips, sliding his penis in and out of her wet hole.

Meanwhile, Lupa felt Lacy's tongue slide up and down her inner thighs, slathering them with her wet mouth. She moved back up his cock, stopping at Lupa's clit, which was jutting out from under its hood, begging her tongue to lick it and to suck it.

Charon pushed his cock deeper inside Claudia's cunt until his balls began to slap against her clit. He fucked Claudia's tight cunt with long, hard strokes, gripping her ass with one hand and grabbing her breasts with the other. He then slid a finger to circle her nipples and Claudia said, "Fuck my vagina, Charon. I want your big cock to cum in my vulva."

As Charon repeatedly slid his cock out of Claudia's pussy, Claudia then advised him, "Go slow, please. Go slow."

When he slowed down, she began thrusting back to meet Charon's cock, eager to swallow it inch by inch until his meat filled her pussy. Charon spread Claudia's butt cheeks as he kept sliding the head in and out of her vagina, so tight, so warm. He kept still as her vaginal hole expanded, clutched his cock and then lubed it up, letting him slide more of his shaft inside her.

Claudia moaned as she felt his thick cock slowly slide through her vulva, first its big head and then its thick shaft, inch by inch, deeper into her cunt, until finally just his balls lay outside her hole. Discomfort from being stretched a little wider than expected by his thick meat soon turned to a pleasant and throbbing pressure.

While that went on, Lupa felt Lacy's hard tongue slide in and out of her cunt and then snake around her clit, pressing hard against it before slipping back into her hole, the combination of being fucked and eaten unbelievably exciting. Lacy even got in a 69 above Lupa so she could do the same things to Lacy's cunt.

Claudia was lost in the feeling of Charon's big cock probing her tight wetness with long, slow strokes, his shaft easing out of her hole until just the head was inside and then he would slowly push back inside her tight pussy, which gripped his cock as it slid into her depths.

Charon watched his cock go in and out of Claudia's wet hole. It felt better than he had imagined and was exciting because he could see and feel her squeeze his meat. Then, he pulled out so he could watch his thick shaft emerge from her hole. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it. He had almost cum in her cunt when her vagina was squeezing him and again when he was ramming his cock into her wet cunt.

When Charon pulled out and then plunged back in, Claudia began bucking her ass back to meet his thrusts. She was so close to cumming as Charon's cock kept slamming into her ass, the sound of his thighs slapping against her buttocks intensifying the feeling of getting fucked in the pussy with a big cock. Charon felt Claudia's vagina grip him even harder as she cried out, "I'm going to cum... I'm going to cum."

She bucked her ass back to swallow his cock as her orgasm exploded, then bucked back one more time, pushing Charon's cock out of her as he began to cum, shooting a big first load onto the cheeks of her ass. He eased back into her asshole, now slick with his cum, pushing all the way back inside her, his cock shooting a second load deep into her ass. Claudia felt another orgasm erupt when Charon's cock reentered her clutching hole, sliding all the way inside, his cum coating her insides.

At the same time, Lacy kept eating Lupa's cunt as she came, watching Charon's cum spurt onto Claudia's ass made her vagina explode. She arched her back and moaned, Lupa's moans muffled by Lacy's cunt, which was grinding down onto her mouth as the both climaxed and buried their faces in each other's crocthes to take it all in.

They all collapsed and lay next to each other, drained from fucking and sucking each other and from their intense orgasms. Lupa and Lacy nestled together, kissing each other. Lupa giggled, "Jesus, that was so fucking hot,"

Lacy agreed, "I know, it's so exciting that way."

Claudia and Charon said, "That was fucking hot, better than I could have imagined."


End file.
